turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Communism
I was just thinking how odd it is that in Worldwar the only communists of any note seem to be the Soviets and Chinese. Granted we get zero, zero news on the status of most of the other OTL communist countries: North Korea, Vietnam, Cambodia, Mongolia, et cetera. We know Cuba remains a US ally and it's possible that the Soviets thought solidarity among human superpowers was too important to their survival against the Race to risk fucking around there. Also one assumes that the Nazis are stamping out communism in most of Eastern Europe and certainly in what we'd call East Germany itself; but I would think the Soviets would sneak a little help to communists there, just as the Nazis did for Ukrainian secessionists. And then there's Poland--We know the Jews and Poles both want the Race around even though they're not thrilled with them, that both would fight for the Lizards against either Nuremberg or Moscow, that the Jews would rather fight Nuremberg and the Poles would rather fight Moscow--meaning there must be no communist Poles. Now granted Polish communism really did get rammed down the nation's throat from the outside in OTL, but while I can't claim to know all that much about it, there must have been some Polish commies already in place. Turtle Fan 00:10, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Well it's worth pointing out that the Asian countries you list weren't even countries at the POD. Some were still under Soviet domination I'm sure (like Mongolia), but most would be Race possessions (not Japanese, fuck that map). Given the course of history, I'm sure Ho was irritating the Lizards. ::It's true that other than Mongolia none of the Asian communist nations had sovereign governments of any stripe, and Mongolia's sovereignty was dubious, but there would still be nonruling communist parties present there. Also true we wouldn't hear about them if we didn't hear about anything else from those areas. We do get Atvar mentioning that the nations which the Race is having a hell of a time governing include China, India, the Middle East and later on Argentina. I found it odd that if Vietnam gave him any trouble at all it escaped his notice--unless HT arranged it that way so he wouldn't have to correct that shitty map? (What cracks me up most about that is that the GEACPS's Southeast Asian holdings exclude Thailand and Burma, which actually wanted the Japs around.) ::Actually I could see the Race reaching an accomodation with Vietnam. They fight like devils when provoked but to provoke them you need to be either very high-handed or very Chinese. The Race can be the former on a bad day, but not always. ::Anyway, Nixon's one-liner included a mention of "international communism." That had me thinking there should be a little more in evidence. Turtle Fan 01:19, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Cuba--given that the Race is just across the way in Mexico, I bet Castro and company could tolerate Batista, and as you suggested, the USSR probably didn't see much sense in overtly pissing off the US. The human powers didn't seem overly inclinded to muddle in each other's spheres, at least not in way that could be traced back. TR 16:12, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::I think the revolutionaries still hate Batista but no one is supporting them and they can't get off the ground. As for humans not provoking each other, that does seem to be the general pattern, and it certainly would make sense, but you had a few exceptions: the SS's Ukrainian project, Russo-German competition over Finland, and the fact that one reason neither the US nor Japan tried to gobble up Free France would be that whichever one did it would then be in the hot seat with the other (which by the way makes me wonder, especially along with Tojo's staying in power, to what extent Japan really became the US's bitch.) Turtle Fan 01:19, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Timeline-191 I notice the fact that communism is not mention in Southern Victory.--Drgyen 02:49, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't feature in the series, so what would we say about it? Turtle Fan 02:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::what is the ideology espoused by Marx and Engels and referenced by Lincoln that the Southern blacks follow, then? What are the Bolsheviks? Jelay14 02:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::They go simply by "Reds" and keep themselves firmly in the camp of socialism. It's no great stretch to see the parallels to communism, but the phrase is never used; and since they never set up a government, the extent to which they have similar or different political institutions is hard to gague. Turtle Fan 09:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::But wasn't there a Russian Civil War. I'm implying this on Russia instead w/socialists in the USA.--Drgyen 22:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::There was, and they simply went by "Reds." Beyond that we have no info on their politics. Turtle Fan 22:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Notwithstanding the above discussion and the existence of the Socialism article, I believe Johnathan's addition here of the SV sub-section has merit and should be kept. ML4E (talk) 17:02, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :I suppose. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:08, September 24, 2015 (UTC)